A new beginning?
by Polandsnotgaydashi
Summary: A new beginning? Summary: A girl is wandering an open field wondering we're am I? And who am I? When she finds people ,a family ,and a real job , love ,will the past come back along with memories? The past her heart wanted to escape. Pairings: OC x ? Spamano FrUk Genre: Romance, Family, Humor, Dramaaaaaa ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! XD Warning: yaoi and not the nation don't like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: who am I?

Authos note :

Foraryana : konnichiwa minna San ~ I'm here to announce my first fanfict. I'm really exited but digimonfansunite44 helped a lot so thank you. Constructive criticism is welcomed but pleas no flames. Now on with the chapter enjoy~

Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia otherwise there would be more yaoi

Chapter 1:

The girl woke up with a jolt and a headache. Where am I? she wondered. "Wait who am I ?"She looked around and found herself at the Border lines of the four country's Canada,America,England, and France. And in a grassy field at walked till she found a city and then bumped into someone. Upon impact he stopped while she stumbled and fell she said "I'm so sorry!"but the man got angry now he was about to hurt her but he realized that she was young sure but was developed quite nicely. Now she hadn't noticed she was wearing a tattered belly shirt with a torn now mini skirt.

So he said "instead of hurting you I'm going to ruff you up."

He dragged her to an alley and began to molest her when he was going to take her shirt of though suddenly he heard a gunshot and looked over to see a guy holding a gun at him back up now. He growled but did so anyways. He ran over to her and asked if she was okay. She said yes but then asked she asked were she was and he said America of course. She asked if they knew each other he said no and she got sad. He asked who she was and she said she didn't know. He said stay at my house but first get some clothes. She sheepishly admitted that she had no money. He said take some from and then pushed her to the nearest store she bought some clothes then came out afterwards they went to

His house.

"I'm Alfred .F. Jones the personification of the U.S.A. "He held out his hand I shook it and he looked as if he were waiting for her to die. And then he looked utterly confused. Next he said I'm going to make a phone call. She replied with a hesitant yet confused look. He called the nearest nation Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?!

Authors note:

Polandsnotgaydashi : hi yet another chapter please be kind I know I'm a sucky author but bear with me.

Canada's p.o.v

Being very alarmed at the call I panicked and picked it up quickly considering I didn't get many phone calls from my twin sadly.

"Yes "I answered

But I squeaked when America yelled

"dude I found a g - er I mean nation super power or something."America basically screeched into my poor ear.

I only said "Which nation is it?"

"..." Was my brothers reply surprisingly.

"Hello?" I asked thinking he hung up.

"I...I...I don't know." he finally managed.

"I'll be right over."I responded before hanging up.

America's p.o.v

Ooh Canadia better be here soon wait or is he Canadian ? Do I know him?

Whoever s comin they better get here soon.

I paced the room a while but it wasn't long before i heard that girl say this

"I don't know who I am but for some reason I think maybe singing will clear my mind" and she started singing this song,

lying all alone next to my cellphone and an ice cream cone is a tiny piece of toast staring at me very angrily wait just a second eh how does that thing have eyes! Creepy toast staring at me creepy toast what are you plotting now?

As I creep closer it gets angrier it looks like Alfred wait that doesn't rhyme at all staring at me very creepily wait just a second eh is that thing checking me out creepy toast staring at me creepy toast what are you plotting now

Heeeeeeyy youuuu it cries out to me whhhyyy don't yoooou eat meeeee I am perfectly tasty and I'll eat your sooooouuuul! Creepy toast staring at me creepy toast what are you plotting now?

Approximately 2 minutes later there was a knock at the door. America sprinted to the door and opened it before she could even blink an eye. Hello

"Canadian!"America greeted relived.

But was surprised when Canada didn't correct him cause he was sure he said his name wrong he was sure. All that happened was Canada's smile turned into a grave look. So she lived after all was all he said. I was confused and about to ask a question when Canada started crying. I panicked but Canada wiped his silent tears away tell me when you see my face do words come to mind? He asked. She nodded. Sing them. He said gently.

America's p.o.v

" time is dead and gone show must go on its time for our act they all scream at me they can not see this curtain hides me an amazing gift so quick and swift you were amazing by myself I can't they start to chant why are you not here?

Grinning at me I lay on my knees they want to hear me why cannot he see I want to see you I need to see you I have to see you what happened to you?

We get up on stage they jump to enrage why are you not here why is he so near? "He"want me to sing I just can't bring I say "he's"not you what else can I do? Singing it's silent song of misery a monster lies trapped in it own nightmare " he" is a tyrant it lets out a plea why did she have to go and leave it all alone. Bound to sing for us a worthless monster it never sees us it despises us lying so useless we start to holler hey get up you circus monster.

I lay all alone I should have known you would have left me "He smiles at me I cannot see why "he's" in you place. They can't tell me why you said goodbye right before our act. Those two young lions were always fun why did they leave? Roaring at me I lay on my knees what is happening I can hear you sing?

They will not obey they've been lead astray will I still see you I have to see you

I panic and flee they both ponce on me I fall to the ground I can't hear a sound. I look up and see you are not with me am I all alone what happened to you were could have gone singing its song of misery a monster lies trapped in its own nightmare. "He" is a tyrant it lets out a plea why did you have to go and leave it all alone bound to sing for us a worthless monster it never sees us it despises us lying so useless we start to holler hey get up you circus monster.

Canada's p.o.v

When she sang those words my heart skipped a beat it really was her.

I stopped her in mid song by saying "it's really you how did you escape.?

That doesn't matter as long as your okay. She looked a me quizzically like I was nuts or something but I just smiled you...er I mean your name is brilliance de la niege or shining snow in English ,you are the personification of America or his little sister welcome home.

IM A WHAT!


End file.
